A sleep mode for an electronic device allows the device to conserve power, and therefore battery life, without powering off. Contrasted against a normal operating mode for the device, the sleep mode consumes less power but also limits both the operations the device can perform and the user interactions the device will recognize. The sleep mode and the normal operating mode represent opposite sides of a balance between efficiency and functionality.
A balancing of benefits also exists between a locked and an unlocked state for a device. The locked state, which represents greater security, is typically imposed after a period of inactivity (an authorization timeout period) and requires a user to authenticate himself by providing a password or biometric data, for example, before access to the device can be regained. Devices used for more sensitive applications are usually associated with more stringent security measures. Users, however, often find authentication annoying and would rather limit the number of times they must provide passwords, pins, swipe patterns, finger prints, facial scans, or other forms of validation.
While the balance between efficiency and functionality can be conditioned on available power and the balance between security and convenience can be conditioned on a frequency of user interactions, conditions for locking a device while the device is in a sleep mode are lacking.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention. In addition, the description and drawings do not necessarily require the order illustrated. It will be further appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.